The Passion of Spyro
by Cornys
Summary: Spyro's passion reaches beyond the events of the Dawn of the Dragon. After the Dawn the ancestors are gone. Their once mighty hand of peace and justice has been removed from the dragon kingdom which was already in shambles. Now, it all comes down the Spyro and Cynder to rescue the world once again, but this time they'll have to save it from themselves!
1. Passion's Manifestation

_**The Passion of Spyro - Cameron (Cornys) Corns**_

**Chapter 1  
Passion's Manifestation **

The air shook for what seemed like an eternity as energy rained out of Spyro in tremors of light and element which drew the suspended chucks of broken Earth back together around us. Spyro's energy resources surly should have been exhausted by now, but I could do nothing more than watch hopelessly as he was consumed by the very energy which was intended to bring life back to the millions of creatures. Creatures which meant next to nothing compared to what Spyro meant to me.

My boundaries remained suspended in the air helplessly amidst the thick purple haze. My body felt more like a vibrating cage than anything else. I couldn't move and I couldn't feel anything other than my body's violent vibration. Breath even ceased to pass between my lips, and my lungs didn't even grasp for air, for they had admitted defeat long ago.

Indeterminable voices echoed off of every wall making my ears ring with nostalgia. The feeling was not one of my own, but I could feel its energy coursing through my essence and bursting fourth out of my body in a radiant way just before I thought I would explode from the emotions which they conveyed. Malefor had me channel his energy through my essence like this before, but never had it rocked me through to the core such as this did. There was no mistaking the sensation, but the power was obviously death rendering. Malefor had made it clear in his teachings that such a sensation could only render that outcome.

My life was worth nothing. The world was in-fact better off without me, but Spyro meant the world to me. I could not let this destroy him after we'd fought so hard in order to rid of the world of Malefor's malice.

"Spyro!" I burst fourth with a sudden drive within myself. Disappointment set in as my voice joined all of the others within the vortex. My voice was only determinable by the contrasting connotation which it carried for its few seconds of existence within the chamber. I closed my eyes and prayed to the ancestors that Spyro would heed my call. I had never reached out for the ancestors before this moment quite like this.

A whole new energy surged through me. I was driven, I was powerful, and I knew that I was going to do - what ever it took - in order to save Spyro from his certain destruction. He deserved so much more, but at least it was this that I could do for him. The voices didn't penetrate my ears any more, and I didn't burst with nostalgia in waves, but rather I contained it and emitted it regularly as energy typically was emitted. I could feel what was remaining of it drain fourth from my body gently before it left me alone conclusively.

Finally, everything gridded to a halt. The pulsations stopped; the purple light faded back to darkness, and the air seemed to stampede back into me. Me and Spyro were left in a void in the center of the Earth which quickly was closing in upon us. Spyro's beautiful outline adorned the similarly purple gem which I stood upon.

"Spyro!" I demanded of him, "It's over! Come back with me! You did it!" He was motionless, lifeless, not breathing even though he remained standing. "Spyro!"

He remained there like a statue. I feared that he would melt into the purple hued gem in which we stood on, but perhaps he already had been transformed into its mass. Whatever was about to happen to him and whatever I was to do about it I didn't have much time to contemplate. The rocky walls were closing quickly in around us. The same walls which we had just been attempting to pull together were now unable to be pushed back through any amount of attempt. The Earth its self would soon be our graves if I didn't act quickly!

I called my legs and wings into action long before I was able to come up with a plan. Grabbing towards Spyro with my front paws I grasped him and pulled him free from his gemstone base. His scales were cold as ice and smooth as silk. He still did not breath and he still didn't show any signs of movement.

Through a quickly filling crack I negotiated through the debris field of the former Earth. Around me pieces of dirt, rock and molten magma danced about as though they yearned to become a part of our essences. The shaft that I continued up continually narrowed and crept in closer and closer to encasing us. Escape seemed impossible, as the path continued on as far as the eye could see. My wings were now fully fighting the effects of gravity as it had once again started to kick into full effect some time ago. Spyro was beginning to get heavy upon my arms to the point that they throbbed with the strain his mass placed upon my youthful, feminine limbs.

I cursed my youthful figure and desired my adult form once again along with the strengths which it yielded me. With Spyro's help, my former self would not have allowed Malefor to raise the Destroyer or even begin to become a threat to the world in which we live.

If Spyro would have been there to help all along I would not have had to act as a mere puppet in Malefor's plots, or had to put up with the amount of sexual torturing which I did. Curses that Malefor was able to automatically return me to my youthful figure once I was defeated.

The Earth flew past us just inches away from my wing tips. The melted rocks were scorching the tips of my wings as they propelled us forward. At my bottom side hung Spyro. Still as cold as ice and motionless. His gentle scales were slick beneath my paws and he was holding me back, but I couldn't let him go. He meant the world to me, and in fact, he meant everything to the world its self. Upon his command anybody on this planet should be expected to obey. Each mortal being upon this Earth owed their life to my one true love, and yet I could do nothing more to save him but to flap my wings, hold on to him, and hope for the best.

Even that probably wouldn't be enough though.

Suddenly from below there was a sudden thrust of upward momentum. It tickled my tail, pushed upon my hind legs and pushed in other unmentionable places. The walls continued their encasement of us, but the particles which had been floating about us now propelled us. Upon a quick glance I even noticed that they had began to push Spyro into my grip. Rather than gravity attempting to pull him away, he now was being used to thrust us forward thanks to these strange particles of the Earth.

A light appeared from above quickly, and suddenly it began to envelope my vision. The particles continued to push upon me, and Spyro remained cold to the touch, but at last there was a light.

My wing struck a jagged edge of rock and my wing went completely numb. I felt it crumple to my side devoid of motion and feeling. We spiraled out of control without the thrust provided by the right side of my wing span. The light was still so far away and I no longer had the power to propel myself and Spyro forward.

My body's rotation rendered my grip on Spyro insufficient to maintain contact. His essence left contact with my own. I grasped towards him blindly only to feel my paws rebound off of my own grave.

The light was suddenly much brighter.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that you guys said that I wouldn't remain gone forever. Well, I'll call it a self fulfilling prophesy, because it was only because of this community's continued support that I have chose to return for this brief story (maybe not as brief as planned, but still brief). I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter and I will announce that the next chapter of this story will be up on or before next Friday, December 21, 2012. Please take the time to review rather you feel that this story is good, bad or indifferent and I hope to hear your comments, opinions and feed back in any case.

As always, thanks for reading, and remember that I couldn't do this without all of your support.

Thank you, Cameron (Cornys) Corns


	2. Discovery

_**The Passion of Spyro - Cameron (Cornys) Corns**_

**Chapter 2  
****Discovery**

I became aware of the world once again. It was not like waking up when your eyes suddenly are open and you're fully aware of the world around you. This was much more gradual.

I could hear the chirping of birds all around me; the sound of leaves fluttering in the wind enveloped my ears, and I could feel the blades of grass that were resting against my stomach. My head was pounding with a pain unique to the overuse of magical powers. It was a sensation of pressure, but this was like nothing that I'd ever felt before. A mountain may have well been laying upon my head as strong as this sensation of pressure was.

Heck, maybe there was a mountain on my head!

My eyes snapped open and quickly surveyed the world around me. The last thing that I remembered was the world crashing down upon me, and my wing!

I turned my head over to my right side and found that my wing was still attached to my body, but it was almost entirely useless at this time. I could see places where the rocks had grabbed hold and tore my thin wing membranes from bone to bone. Thick cuts were present even on the bones themselves, but thankfully none of the bones had been completely severed. None-the-less my wing remained immobile and numb no matter how much I tried to move it.

Scanning over my body I realized that there wasn't anything else wrong with me other than a painful scratch that ran down the length of my back on the right hand side where I had spiraled into the side of the Earth on my accent back to the surface.

"Spyro!" I demanded of the tree around me, "Spyro!"

The birds went silent as though they did not wish to incriminate themselves, and the bright green trees seemed to bow down to my voice as a strong gust of wind bent them over a little further. There was no other response. Maybe we had been separated after I had passed out, but he had been entirely separated from me! How could have he made it out of there considering that he hadn't been conscience. Why was I left here though? I passed out before I had even reached the surface and my wing was already destroyed on my right side. Nobody could fly upwards that great of a distance only with the function of one wing.

"Cynder!" came a weak male voice from a distance. I couldn't make out the voice's owner, but it was distinctly male.

"I'm here!" I shouted back in response to the voice as I got my feet under me. My legs were weak and could barely hold my weight at first, but they slowly regained their strength. "I'm here!"

"Cynder!"the male voice returned with a more hopeful tone this time. I could detect excitement in it even this time.

I determined the direction that it was coming from and ran towards it. "Spyro!" I proclaimed joyfully, "Is that you!?"

My right wing didn't hinder my balance as badly as I would have anticipated. I was bounding through the forest now, when just seconds ago I was barely able to stand. I'd never been quite as excited in my life.

"It's Terrador!"

My spirits were diminished, but they remained high. This didn't mean that Spyro was lost, and I had been discovered my the most sensible of the guardians. Things could have been much worse.

"I'm here Terrador," I announced again as his voice had been very close to me the last time that he had spoken. The Earth shook beneath my feet, so I knew that he was very close. I quit running and stayed where I was as Terrador appeared between two trees in front of me. His bright green mass matched that of the green trees as he stopped in front of me.

"Cynder," he addressed me affectionately. The joy that he had was evident upon his face. "We feared that you were gone. We felt the energy that was pulling to Earth back together and we knew all of that energy would have been enough to kill any number of dragons. We thought for sure that you were dead."

"Where's Spyro?" I asked.

"We're not sure. We all had visions that you would be found here, so I went out to find you. Beyond that vision we had no idea what had happened since the burst of energy. I'm glad to see that you are okay, Cynder."

"Me too, Terrador. I'll explain it in depth at a later time, but as the world came back together we were trapped inside of it. It was energy channeled through me and Spyro that brought it back together and after the energy had ran its course Spyro was rendered unconscious.

"I grabbed him and began to fly, but just when I started to see the light of day the passageway became too narrow and my wing was rendered useless." I showed him my wing, at the sight of it he grimaced.

"So how were you able to escape?" he asked doubtingly.

"I don't know. The pain from my wing left me unconscious, but I do recall that I lost contact with Spyro before I was knocked out. Neither of us should have escaped though. I don't know why I'm here Terrador." My eyes had become wet with tears as I realized that Spyro likely was not coming back. I was lucky just to be alive.

"It's alright Cynder," Terrador confirmed as he embraced me with his wings.

"It's alright young one. You've got a lot more to live for young one. The ancestors will take good care of Spyro if he is in fact with them."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and feel free to review good or bad. I always would like to know what I could do better and what I'm doing well. Next chapter should be out soon :). Thanks for reading and I hope that you've enjoyed the story this far.


	3. Unveiling

_**The Passion of Spyro - Cameron (Cornys) Corns**_

**Chapter 3  
****Unveiling**

After days of searching and finding nothing that gave us any hope for Spyro we finally decided to give up the search. Me and the guardians were in the dragon temple standing before the great dragon statue. Terrador's soft eyes regarded me gently, "If Spyro does in fact remain alive, I have full confidence that he will be able to return to the dragon temple unscathed. Cynder, you and him were able to directly face, and destroy the biggest threat in the recorded history of dragon existence. If anybody could escape from this fate it would be Spyro, Cynder. It is this which you must now trust."

It had been a few hours of debate up until this point. It had already been established that I could continue looking for him myself, but that the guardians had other matters to attend to now other than looking for Spyro. "Yes, Terrador," I replied. I swallowed to hold back a small fit of tears that wished to come to the surface.

"Now, in order for the order of dragons to continue we need to gather all of those who remain in hiding back into the city. Life as it was before Malefor must return so that the lineage of dragons may continue on as it always has. This is self-evident, but the fact of the matter is that we neither know how many dragons are left, nor do we have any idea of where they are." Terrador explained to the rest of the guardians. Apparently, I was privileged enough to remain in the temple during these discussions now.

"In the years gone past, our posterity utilized the exceptional abilities of the ancestors in the form of a purple energy which emanated from the soul of the caster. This energy was able to build or destroy great things which otherwise would not have been able to be manipulated with magical means," Volteer exploded suddenly. "Sadly, the only one in which we have at our disposal with such abilities has been lost to the depths of the Earth to the best of our knowledge, and if not we simply have not been able to find him as of yet, so I see no possible way in which we could summon our friends without extensive manual searching the same as what we have been doing in attempt to find Spyro."

Purple energy of the ancestors? Why I had channeled such energy through my soul before! No, I couldn't speak up unless asked by the guardians. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

"Perhaps with the assistance of my ancestors I could utilize this great power for us. It has long been esteemed that the last of the ancestral power wielders was in the blood line of the ice dragons. Without them we never would have recovered from the great war. It will only be upon the power of the ice dragons that we will emerge from this conflict as we have many times before," Cyril boasted in response.

"Now, now, enough of this non-sense. We do not have the time to acquire this power even if it should reside within your blood lineage, Cyril." Terrador condemned. The room returned to silence.

Suddenly all of the guardians were looking at me. Nothing was said. My scales began to crawl. "Am I not supposed to be here?" I asked shyly as I took a few steps back from them towards the door.

They did not reply immediately, so I continued to make my way towards the door.

"Wait!" They all yelled at once. I didn't dare take another step, but I didn't dare speak.

"Is there a way into the core of the Earth to the gem stone upon which you and Spyro defeated Malefor?" Terrador asked.

"None that I know of," I replied honestly. "When I escaped with Spyro the world was still coming back together. How all of the pieces seamed back together I don't know exactly. It would be possible to return there if only we could find a location which ran back to it. The likelihood of finding something like that seems to be less likely than that of finding Spyro or finding those who remain in hiding doesn't it?"

"Not exactly," Cyril rebuked. "How exactly did you and Spyro find yourselves in the center of this Earth?"

"I've told you guys all of these details already," I reminded them. "We fell into the mountain in which the Destroyer ended his journey," then it hit me. "Ohh!"

"Yes, then perhaps it will be just that simple to return to the center. It will be there that we may be able to obtain the power of the ancestors that has been for so long used against us by Malefor and his predecessors," Terrador explained. His face seemed grim as he said it.

"Perhaps it would be best that we set out to Warfang tonight and then set out for Malefor's Mountain in the morning after we get a good night's rest." Cyril suggested.

Terrador agreed, "I do believe that this is the best course of action presently. Cynder, would be be so kind as to accompany us to Warfang and on our trip tomorrow? I will allow you to travel upon my back for the duration of the flight."

"Whatever you desire Terrador," I replied, "Thank you."

For the first time I was approaching the dragon city from the air, albeit on the back of another dragon. The city's immense size was even more evident form the air than it was from the ground. It was sprawled out between mountains on each side with the exception of that which Terrador has called "Malefor's Mountain". In front of it there was an open field.

"We'll be staying there on the front edge of the city nearest to the Great Battle Plain, Cynder." Terrador explained interrupting Volteer's incessant blabbering which had occupied the audio of our entire trip.

We approached the building and the four of us slowly came to a rest on top of a tall building which overlooked the great plain in which Warfang had been attacked from. The building over looked the wall from which Spyro and I had assisted the mole who operated the catapult just a week before. The scars of the battle remained on the "Great Battle Plain." Pieces of war machines, bodies of the strange creatures which Malefor had created, and craters from the the catapults which bombarded the attackers remained there. I could almost hear the roar of the creatures and the beat of their feet upon the ground shaking the city. I could feel the pain that their weapon and claws had inflicted upon me still vividly. It was all but a memory now. Spyro had been at my side then. His magnificent body working to defend me from attack. The anger which we had when we first had arrived in Warfang about the chain holding us together had quickly become a feeling of gratitude at about this time in our journey. I was more than happy to be at Spyro's side at this point in time.

Terrador looked back at me, "We'll wake you up when we're about to leave in the morning, Cynder."

"Thank you, Terrador," I replied kindly before he and the guardians all entered the building through a grand stairway which lead into the building. Evidently Terrador was aware that I wouldn't want to retire for the evening quite yet.

I leaped from the ledge of the building and allowed the force of the wind to pull on my single wing. The air was forceful, but the strength of that single wing held me up so long as I managed to pull it below my body slightly and flap it in order to maintain my balance in the air. I definitely would not be able to fly back up to the building's top, so I decided to find it's entry at the ground level when I decided to go to bed that night.

The stone of the wall softly stopped my decent, and the strain of my weight was removed from my left wing.

The catapult which we had stocked throughout the most of the battle was right beside me. I could almost feel Spyro right beside me. His warm glassy purple eyes beheld me lovingly. There was a film over top of them though, and liquid began to stream down my left cheek.

"Spyro?" I asked.

"It's me, Cynder," reassured Spyro's voice in front of me.

"Where are you at, Spyro?"

"Where do you want me to be, Cynder?"

"I want you to be right here in front of me. I want to be able to touch you. I want to be able to hold you, to love you. I want you to be right here, Spyro."

He turned his head sideways at me and dropped it slightly. "I wish I could be, Cynder. There's nothing that I can do to be there with you today. Chances are that I'll never stand here with you ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't be there with you. I can not tell you anything more. I know that you probably don't completely understand, but you must believe me and believe in what I'm doing. You shouldn't have stayed with me in the center of the Earth as you did, but I delivered you from the depths of the Earth even as you carried me. If you would, I would like to fix what I have destroyed. Please hold out your right wing, Cynder."

I obeyed the command, and watched as my wing was transformed into it's former shape. There was no sensation in the wing as it was repaired, but upon the touch it acted as though a part of my body should with sensation and reaction.

"It's the least that I can do for you right now, Cynder. I'll be able to do more for you at a later time perhaps, but this is the best I can do right now."

I extended my neck towards his apparition and was excited to meet my nostrils with his. His breath smelled of smoke. The aroma intoxicated to my senses and led me directly into Spyro's lips. His mouth opened and our tongues interchanged touches and spiraled around one another inside of his smooth mouth. My body yearned for more, as our tongues interchanged loving glances until the air was difficult to ingest and I finally was forced to get a breath of air.

"Oh, you had to know that there was one more thing you could do, Spyro. Did you hear me there just before the energy consumed us?"

"Yes, I did Cynder. I love you too, but I must be going now. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" I demanded, but before I could finish my sentence Spyro had disappeared from before me, and once again I was left on the wall overlooking the "Great Battle Plain" and "Malefor's Mountain" wondering what had happened to Spyro and what was going to become of this life before me which no longer seemed to hold a purpose in the aftermath of my former master's defeat.

A/N: We're finally getting into the good part of the plot. The story is all set-up and ready to be played out before the readers. Hopefully I'll be able to get out the next chapter here shortly. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated good or bad, and please sign-up for story alerts. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story, but I assure you that those which are left are better than the first two. Thank you for reading as always. Without people like you this wouldn't be possible,

Cameron (Cornys) Corns


	4. The Truth

_**The Passion of Spyro - Cameron (Cornys) Corns**_

**Chapter 4  
****The Truth**

Emotion overwhelmed my senses following my meeting with Spyro. "Chances are that I'll never stand here with you ever again," he had said. What possibly could prevent him from standing with me if he so desired it? He came to me easily enough, why couldn't he remain with me? Was he afraid of me and my love of him? Perhaps he did not feel the same way I did about our relationship. He rejected my advances quickly and announced that he had to go immediately.

This is what went through my head as I walked back into the building in which the guardians had lead me to sleep in for the night. The interior of the buildings in the Dragon City were just as large on the inside as they appeared to be on the outside. The tan bricks that made up the walls were bigger than me, and in contrast, the moles who maintained the place seemed to be mere ants.

A mole who was sitting to the left hand side of the entrance into the building's bed chambers put down the book he was reading and looked in my direction. "'Ello, Cynder, the Terror of the Skies. Shall I lead you to your room for the evening? Terrador made certain that we gave you a room where it will be nice and quiet this evening. He believed that a quiet room was very much in order for you due to the emotional distress that you have been under following your heroism in the Dawn," the mole explained from behind his desk.

I wasn't ready to retire for the night though. Spyro was still heavy upon my mind. "I'd prefer to avoid the confines of a small room at this time. Thank you though."

"As you wish, miss." he replied and returned to the book in which he truly was interested in.

I bypassed him and proceeded down the hallway where the lighting was scarce. Here the bricks became smaller as well as the size of the room, and there was nothing to be heard but silence and the scarce whispers of the moles in the lobby in which I had just left. So this was how the dragon city was like. Before this would have been a busy hotel overflowing with paying customers who planned on staying a night or two here in the dragon city in order to meet with relatives or get a few days off from the lives that they lived every day other than that day. The moles would have been busy in those days, but now there was nothing for them to do other than read books and entertain one another.

Before me the chambers were all guarded with heavy oak doors which were reinforced heavily by steal bands in order to withstand some amount of abuse by the large dragons who typically would reside within. Obviously an angry dragon would have no problem tearing it down, but if I had wanted to I likely would not be able to do so. I had no desire to do so however.

The hallway forked into two, one going straight and another headed to the right. Looking to my right I found a bleak light shining a few doors down so I decided to take that route rather than going straight. Hopefully it was Terrador's room. I wanted to thank him for the accommodations for the night and the help which he had given me in the search for Spyro.

As I got closer and closer to the door in which the light was escaping I could hear voices. Not those of Terrador, but of Volteer and Cyril. They seemed to be hushed voices, but perhaps they were not and the door was simply muffling them. What if I came at a bad time and they were talking about something which I shouldn't know? For a split second I decided to turn around and go the other way, but suddenly I noticed Terrador's voice crowd out the other two. It sounded like he had said "enough," but it was hard to tell. This drew me in. I was curious about what they had to say. Chances were that it had to do with me, so I went ahead and walked closer to the door. I put my ear up against the exposed wood of the door and the conversation immediately cleared up.

"Spyro is gone Terrador, there's nothing that we can do to bring him back. No amount of hoping and no amount of conversation with the ancestors will ever reveal his resting place. The actions which he took to erase the effects of his predecessor in the lineage of ancient powers were enough to erase all of the effects of the lineage entirely. There are no historical momentos left even from the first members of the lineage who delivered us from the evils which sought to destroy our race in it's early days. The purple dragons were a deliverance from the ancestors themselves and it was Spyro's duty to destroy the anger which resided in the collective sediments of the ancestors. It was Ignitus who first foresaw this end result and it was for that reason that he felt so strongly about the hatchlings." The voice clearly belonged to the ice dragon Cyril.

"Perhaps this is what happened, Cyril, but what of Cynder?" Terrador asked passionately. "She was the spawn of one such member of the lineage and yet she still exists. There is some amount of the lineage which he was unable to destroy. Rather it was his kinship or maybe even something deeper which he felt for Cynder, she still exists. This is a fact that we cannot simply over look. There will of course be aspects of the lineage that continue to exist. The statue of the lineage's birth mother remains in the dragon temple, and we cannot deny the fact that it was constructed by the hands of the great Igor. See, his name still remains in my memory as well unlike the others. I tend to believe that this fix has only been made temporary because it simply does not encompass the whole of the purple dragon's effects upon our world."

"Perhaps it is this kinsmanship that you explained that withheld Spyro from destroying everything which his line had done. Perhaps he still saw some good in it and it was this which prevented him from destroying the entire linage. If I were to ask you Cyril to destroy every living trace of the lineage of ice dragons would you have some difficulties doing so?" Volteer asked.

"Well of course! There never has been such a great lineage of dragons in all of the history of dragonkind! To destroy my linage would be such a loss to the dragons race that the entire race may no longer exist!" Cyril returned proudly.

Terrador was no longer quite as excited, but his voice was the next to speak. "What if the same rule would happen to apply to the lineage of the purple dragons? We cannot deny that the world would be greatly different if it wasn't for the assistance of the purple dragons in their young age. We cannot under estimate the role that the purple dragons have played in the creation of this world my guardian friends. Perhaps Spyro, in his final moments, realized that the job which the ancestors had intended for him was not in the best interests for the way in which he though the world should be. We are all subject to our opinions of right and wrong, our opinions of good and bad. All opinions are just that. Society always has its own collective opinion on these issues, but throughout history this collective approximation of right and wrong has changed. Spyro has never truly been subject to a society to influence his thoughts, and thus he likely feels differently about good, bad, right and wrong than what we did growing up around older dragons."

The room went silent for a few moment. Obviously Cyril and Volteer were thinking, because otherwise they would have been speaking. Even when they slept they would speak constantly.

"Tomorrow morning we will head off to the mountain of Malefor. There we may find the body of Spyro if it were to still exist, and we may gather some more information on the extent of this erasure of the lineage of ancient power. The battle scars on the land remain after all. We'll have to see what else remains."

I quickly disengaged my ear from the door and sprinted back to the safety of the main hallway before any of the guardians were to exit the room. It would be difficult for me to sleep that night after all that I had learned and experienced that evening. Then, in the morning I would be headed back to that dreaded mountain.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long period of inactivity. I have been thinking greatly about this fiction, but I just haven't had the time to write this chapter until now. I'm hoping to get out the next chapter here rather quickly to make up for making my great readers wait over a month, but I'll have to see how busy my schedule becomes. Feel free to review, and leave any and all positive or negative comments that you like. Thanks as always for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed.


	5. Voices

_**The Passion of Spyro - Cameron (Cornys) Corns**_

**Chapter 5  
****Voices**

The morning felt like an eternity away from when I had laid down to sleep the previous night. Thoughts, emotions, expectations, and fears found a home within my brain and my soul and they seemed to be having a wild party there. Who were my parents? If I was a direct descendant of the "lineage of ancient power" then why wasn't I purple like Spyro? What exactly was the "lineage of ancient powers" anyways? Of course, these answers were not to be found within my knowledge, so nothing was solved the entire restless night. At last I had fallen asleep late in the evening.

I awoke to the sound of Terrador striking the wood door which guarded the entrance to my chamber. "Cynder?" he asked gently in contrast to the voice that he used the previous night.

"Yes, Terrador?" I returned groggily as I rolled out from beneath the warm covers of my bed.

"The sun has risen over Mouth Malefor, and the guardians and I are about to head out to the peak. We have been waiting for you to get up knowing that you are sure to be tired, but it's nearly midday and if we don't leave very soon we will have to return under night fall."

The air in my room felt cold in contrast with the heat my body had generated over night beneath my sheets. My scales stood on edge in reaction. "I'll be right there, Terrador." I listened to his feet walk away from the door of my room and I sighed once I knew that he was too far away to hear me. "This is going to just feel like another day of this searching for Spyro if it takes us that long to make it to the mountain and back."

I splashed some water over my body using my repaired wing. The water only served to make me colder. I shook my body free of the moisture, and with that it felt as though I had been regenerated. The scent of the sheets no longer mixed with my body at least.

I unlatched the door and stepped out into the hallway to find Terrador just exiting the hallways into the lobby of the hotel. I followed him and said "hello" to the mole behind the counter. After listening in to the guardian's discussion I had came back out and he had kindly shown me to my quarters just past where the hallway had branched off.

The mole looked up from his book and returned me a curtly nod before returning to his reading. Terrador had exited the building, and when I caught back up with him outside the other two guardians were with him. They were discussing something about the upper air currents which were going to make the trip there go quickly, but the return trip very difficult. Then the discussion turned to me abruptly.

"So, who will carry Cynder on this trip?" Cyril inquired. He evidently didn't want to be the one who would do it.

Thankfully nobody was going to have to carry me this time around, but before I could say anything Terrador spoke. "I'll carry her to and from as I have before. After all it is me who wanted her to come with us."

There was a brief pause afterwords and the generally talkative guardians left the air waves clear for me to speak, "Actually, my wing seems to have healed." The three older dragons looked at me in astonishment. "Over night it seemed to have healed. I think that's why I was so tired this morning. My body was busy repairing my wing."

"Well, great shards of ice!" Cyril exclaimed at last as I showed the guardians my wing.

"That's great, Cynder," Terrador said as Volteer babbled on for an eternity about how wonderful it was that it had been repaired. At least I thought that was what he was talking about. He was still babbling when we took off towards the mountain.

The conversations of the guardians were very boring. They spoke of how the current was changing, despite the fact that I couldn't feel anything different about the air on my little body. They debated about what they would find, but they spoke nothing further about the "lineage of ancient power" or the idea that Spyro had gotten rid of it. They spoke very little about Spyro too.

At last we arrived on the mountain. As my feet landed upon the grassy earth I realized that there were still fragments of shattered earth laying about the peak and that the large pieces of the floating islands had fallen violently from the sky and scrapped the side of the mound free of grass in long scars which went half way down the mountain. From a distance these markings were not as obvious.

"Well, the evident remains of the suspended earth are able to be found all about the mountain. This is evidently a result of the magic of Malefor suddenly being eradicated from this Earth by Spyro and Cynder." Volteer observed. It was the first thing that the guardians had said that reminded me of the conversations I had heard the previous night, but they were keeping those truths from me still. I could feel it. Was there more that they were keeping from me?

"Cynder," a whisper echoed in my head. The voice was very familiar. "Cynder," it came again. I couldn't reply to it in front of the guardians, so I walked a little ways down the mountain under the guise that I was going to look around some more.

I checked over my shoulder to make sure that I wasn't being followed, and once I realized that I wasn't I at last felt comfortable enough to respond in a whisper. "Spyro?"

"Yes, Cynder, it's me. Everything is going to be alright. Don't you worry one little bit." Spyro's voice returned. His figure was still no where to be discovered and the voice seemed to be equidistant as I moved. One other time I had conversed with another in such a manner. That conversation had been with Malefor.

"Spyro, where are you at?!" I exasperated in a whisper. "Why do you continue to come to me like this rather than for real? You know how I feel now, Spyro. You can't continue leading me on like this." The strain had finally taken it's toll, and the presence of his form allowed me to say the things that I hadn't been able to previously.

The response was not immediate, but it was laced with emotion, "Cynder, I know that there are many things that you really are not able to understand right now. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do anything more than make them even more unclear for you. I was hoping that that conversation last night would have been more insightful for you than it was. I never wished to crowd your mind with more questions than answers like that, and I apologize to you for that, Cyn."

"Let's start at the start," I whispered in a lower voice than previously. "What happened after I lost you, Spyro?"

Again, there was a pause, but at least Spyro did speak, "I can answer that question with absolute certainty, Cynder. However, For your sake and understanding we can't start out there. It would be like trying to absorb crystals prior to breaking them down. Rather than leading you closer to your goal it would actually lead you deeper into confusion."

"Well, help me understand, Spyro!" I demanded a little louder than I would have liked to have. The guardians had every right to know everything that I did being that they were tasked with the future of dragonkind, but Spyro clearly didn't want them knowing anything even more so than me. He clearly hadn't visited with them yet.

"Cynder, when you lost control of me I was consumed by the Earth that we had just repaired..."

**A/N: **First of all I believe that I owe all of my readers a huge apology. I should have given some kind of update on my writing due to my extremely long absence, but my time has been completely consumed both by the end of high school, work, personal matters, and just about anything else you could imagine. I actually had the first 1,200 words of this chapter finished the night that I posted the last chapter and I just didn't have the time required to finish it until now.

There's only one or two chapters left. Please comment rather you liked it or not and as far as mechanics are concerned please feel free to point anything that catches your attention out. I hope that you have enjoyed and I most certainly hope that the next chapter won't take nearly as long to publish.

Remember that without you, the readers, this fan fiction would definitely not have been possible. Thank you all for the tremendous amount of support. I hope that I have in at least a small way been able to repay the favor.

Thank you for taking the time to read :),  
Cameron (Cornys) Corns


End file.
